


Than It Looked To Be

by Katherine



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clouds, Drabble, Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: A cloud turned out to be much less fluffy and inviting that it looked to be from below.





	Than It Looked To Be

A cloud turned out to be much less fluffy and inviting that it looked to be from below. Damp and cool and insubstantial-feeling, in fact. But Scootaloo was determined to nap on a cloud like her hero Rainbow Dash did.

The cloud warmed a little once Scootaloo had been resting on it for a while, but never got precisely comfortable. Not like a soft bed with blankets. But she had been ground-bound when she slept in one of those. Sleeping on a cloud had to be much better, even though Scootaloo had not in fact managed to fall asleep yet.


End file.
